


Gold Rush, Red Flush

by antie



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I kind of changed a deleted scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antie/pseuds/antie
Summary: “Gah, I love it!” Neil shouted, his words fogging up in the cold air. He was beaming as he headed down the hill, Todd falling into step next to him.“What, me?” Todd teased. He had an amused smirk on his face. His words stopped Neil in his tracks. Neil could feel the warmth rising into his cheeks already as he turned to look at his friend andoh. Todd looked really nice.title is from gold rush by taylor swift
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Gold Rush, Red Flush

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a dialogue exercise for my writing class. I wrote anderperry fan fiction for class. My teacher has seen the movie. Hope you guys like it.

“Gah, I love it!” Neil shouted, his words fogging up in the cold air. He was beaming as he headed down the hill, Todd falling into step next to him.

“What, me?” Todd teased. He had an amused smirk on his face. His words stopped Neil in his tracks. Neil could feel the warmth rising into his cheeks already as he turned to look at his friend and _oh. Todd looked really nice._

This side of Todd wasn’t one Neil got to see very often. Todd was usually soft spoken and shy. It was rare to see him so happy and carefree and _god, Neil wanted to see him like this all the time._ Blue eyes shining with mischief, cheeks red from the early winter air, and grinning like Neil is the only thing that makes him happy. Neil didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Todd’s smile fell into a look of confusion as he tilted his head the smallest bit. _Curse him for being so adorable._

“Yeah,” Neil said softly. The word was out of his mouth before he even realized that he’d spoken. He watched as Todd’s eyes went wide, eyebrows raised. 

Todd’s response was a soft, “Oh,” and he dropped that gorgeous sky blue gaze to the ground. Todd went red to his ears as he retreated back into his shell. Neil suddenly wished he hadn’t said anything at all.

“Look, Todd, I’m sorry,” Neil started, his heart racing in his chest. Todd was the one person that made Neil feel like he was truly alive and he’d probably just ruined the best friendship he possibly had, all because he let himself speak with his heart rather than his head. He wanted to take it all back. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just—“

Todd cut him off quickly, eyes darting back up, and the poor boy looked _disappointed._ Heartbroken, even. “You didn’t?” he’d asked in a small voice. “How did you mean it, then?”

Neil couldn’t lie. Well, he could, just not to Todd. Never to Todd. With a sigh, he said, “I..I mean that I love you. I love you, Todd Anderson, more than you could ever know. And I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I’ve felt like this for so long and I just thought that maybe you’d feel the same because we had this little unspoken thing. But clearly I just read it wrong and I’m so sorry—“

Todd cut him off a second time, though this time not with words. Todd had leaned his head up and stepped into Neil’s personal space, then their lips were touching and _Todd Anderson was kissing him._ Neil was kissing Todd. Todd’s lips were chapped, but the kiss was softer than Neil could have ever imagined, and Neil imagined it quite a bit.

It lasted only a few seconds before Todd was pulling away, eyes downcast. “Of course I feel the same way, Neil. Why wouldn’t I? You’re incredible,” Todd breathed out. “You make me feel some kind of way that I’ve never felt before. It’s amazing. When you look at me, I know that you don’t see Jeffery Anderson’s little brother. You see me. I’m not afraid to be myself around you because I know that you won’t think I’m weird or… or creepy, or whatever. When I’m with you, Neil, I feel more at home than I do in my own house. I love you.”

Everything seemed to fall into place after that. Neil could feel his entire world shifting. Suddenly, the scene before him was brighter and warmer, even if it was November. Neil met Todd’s eyes. They were crystal clear and full of adoration and Neil smiled. He reached out, hooking his pinky finger around Todd’s. 

“I love you too,” Neil said simply. “Now, let’s go. I still need to practice my lines.”


End file.
